What Time Will Tell
by intheclosetcontest
Summary: Edward's optimistic sister tries her best to help him find love again, but can he trust another when his heart's been broken in the past?


**Title: What Time Will Tell  
****Pairing: Jasper/Edward  
****Word Count: 5268  
****Rating: M  
****Summary: Edwards optimistic sister tries her best to help him  
****find love again, but can he trust another when his  
****heart's been broken in the past?**

**

* * *

**

"Come here often?" Jasper smiled down at me, the rays of sun behind him causing a halo effect that was quite befitting of his beauty. He was shirtless and his swim shorts hung low on his hips, leaving little to the imagination.

I cocked a brow at him as I reached into the cooler beside me, grabbing him an ice cold beer and popping the cap off. "Do you say cheesy shit like that often?"

"Only to you, Edward." He took the beer, sitting down in the sand beside me and looking thoughtfully out over the ocean.

"I told you, you're not my type," I replied, taking another drink of my beer with the hopes that it would quell the laughter that threatened to escape at such an absurd lie. Of course he was my type. He was everyone's type. Men and women alike would drop to their knees before him with just a flash of that dazzling smile.

I chanced a glance down at him. He sat with one knee up, his arm resting casually on it as he threw back another drink of his beer. There wasn't anything he did that didn't look graceful and amazing.

My sister, Alice, had been trying to set us up for nearly a year. Jasper worked with her, and the longer she knew him, the more she insisted we would be perfect together.

A little hard-to-get never hurt anyone though. Well, actually that wasn't entirely true. Ten months was a long time to sport a pair of raging blue balls.

We were introduced a few months after he and my sister met. Their office had thrown a Christmas party and I reluctantly allowed her to drag me along. Grabbing my hand, she rushed me across the room, ignoring the greetings and outstretched hands of her other coworkers. Jasper had been standing by the window, colorful city lights dotting the world beyond as he very much lit up the room within. His tall, slender form was clad in well-tailored black slacks and a long sleeve, burgundy Armani shirt. His wavy hair was just long enough to be tucked behind his ear, and he did exactly that as he looked up from his drink.

"Jasper!" Alice greeted him enthusiastically, pulling him into a tight hug. She still hadn't released my hand for fear that I might try to make an escape before her plan went into effect. The back of my forearm brushed against his bicep as Alice wrapped her arms around him and all I felt was rock-hard muscle.

"You must be Edward," he said, drawing me out of my daze; I hadn't even realized they had released each other.

I nodded mutely, reaching out to take his outstretched hand. His palm was rough, not exactly what I'd expect from an office worker who likely spent the better part of the day at a desk.

"Your sister's told me a lot about you," he continued. I detected a slight Southern accent, which normally wouldn't phase me much, but combined with that blinding smile and those sea green eyes, I was almost stunned silent.

"Ah, yes," I managed to get out. "My sister certainly has much to say." I turned to glance at Alice, but she was already lost in the crowd somewhere. I made a mental note to kill her later.

We made our way over to the bar where we spent most of the night. Jasper was certainly everything that Alice had suggested. He was funny, kind, confidant, and fucking gorgeous. Later that night, he brought me into his office to show off the amazing view of the city. As I stood gazing out the window and admiring the view, he walked up behind me, sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me against his body. I could feel his hardness pressing into my ass and I instinctively leaned against him. His fingertips trailed up the side of my neck and then across the front where he used his gentle grip to pull me even closer. His warm, moist tongue ran up the shell of my ear, eliciting a shuddering sigh from me.

I turned around, grabbing his hips and pulling him roughly against me as our mouths met in a needful rush of greed and lust. My fist tangled in his hair and I tilted his head back to nip at his neck and jaw. Jasper made a quiet grunting noise before walking me backward toward the window. He tasted delicious, like whiskey and lemon and pure sex. Pressing me against the thick glass with his palms splayed out beside me, he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and moaned. His hips pressed against mine and I could feel his sizable length, hard as steel beneath the thin fabric of his slacks, my own straining against my zipper as we rubbed against each other. I felt my eyes roll up into my head and my morals flee out the fucking window at my back.

My hands trailed a path down his back and to his firm ass. I gripped him hard as I pulled him nearer, fully prepared to go as far as he would let me right there against that window on the fifteenth floor. The whole world could be watching and I wouldn't have cared. All that mattered in that moment was his soft touch and warm mouth on me. He felt so good, and it had been so long since I had been touched in that way—in _any_ way.

Last time, it had meant far more to me than it had to the guy I was with. After having my heart stomped on, I had pretty much given up on the idea of ever finding anyone, but there, with Jasper, the feeling of being wanted—needed—came back to me full force and I found myself falling into the same trap I had before.

Jasper was everything _I_ needed, everything _I _wanted, but he was also everything that I'd feared. Confidant and presumptuous never added up to anything lasting in a relationship, and despite what my confused sister may have told her friend about me, I wasn't looking for a quick fuck.

I broke our contact with little explanation as I left his office, and while Jasper spent the next ten months blatantly hitting on me, I kept it friendly, yet innocent. Sure, we'd gone out together plenty of times; mostly with groups of friends or just my sister, but there were the seldom occasions that we did things together, alone. Jasper never brought up that night at the Christmas party, and I never offered an excuse. He also never tried to make a move on me again, aside from his ridiculous pick up lines, dazzling smile and smoldering eye-fuck.

I knew he wanted me, that was no secret, but I needed to know how badly he wanted me. I needed to know if I was worth his time and effort or just a quarter machine condom from a truck stop bathroom. I wanted Jasper forever, not just once or twice.

He had done a sufficient job of proving that it was me he wanted over our time together. He hadn't dated anyone, hadn't even really looked at anyone. I had been torturing both of us and it needed to end. Soon.

I reached into the cooler pulling out another beer as my sister and her friends came sloshing up from the ocean, their tiny bikinis dripping water all over our towels as they leaned around me to get to the cooler.

"Hey, Jasper! I'm glad you came. You wanna go for a swim?" she asked, shooting me a pointed glare.

Jasper looked up at me. We stared at each other silently as if communicating something only the two of us understood, and perhaps that's exactly what we were doing.

"Actually," he said, not braking eye contact with me, "I have some things I need to discuss with your brother if that's all right."

I felt the corner of my mouth tugging upward despite my effort to resist smiling.

She let out an exaggerated sigh, grabbing the beer from my hand and chugging it greedily before handing it back to me empty.

"Good luck with that." She rolled her eyes before turning and sauntering back toward the water. Her friends, Rosalie and Bella were already out in the gentle, rolling waves as they straddled their surfboards waiting for her.

We watched her walk away, neither of us speaking or even daring to look at one another until Jasper stood from his spot in the sand. He gazed down at me, and I could see the obvious care and longing in his eyes. Finishing his own drink now, he set it down by the leg of my chair and reached a hand out to me.

"Come walk with me," he said with authority that I couldn't deny. I took his hand and stood from my seat. He didn't move back as I'd expected him to, instead he maintained his position, my bare chest brushing against his as I stood.

We walked silently for a while, gazing out over the ocean as we watched the sun slowly set and the tide move in.

"So, what's going on, Edward?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence with a very direct, no-bullshit question. I knew what he meant without asking. It was obvious to everyone who knew us that we were together, even though we weren't, and it had to be killing him as much as it was me. The only difference was that I knew in my own heart how much I cared about him, but I never allowed him to see that. Jasper had waited patiently all this time, offering me his friendship with no strings attached. While he certainly flirted relentlessly with me, I knew that if I had ever bothered to tell him no, he would have ceased and we would have continued to be friends because there was no way he wouldn't be there for me—and I felt exactly the same about him. My fears may have wanted me to keep him at a distance, but my heart knew where it belonged. There was no denying that I was his completely.

I knew it was time to let go of the ruse. Taking his hand, I pressed my palm to his, lacing our fingers together. I could feel the reluctance and confusion in his body as I pulled him a little closer to my side.

I stopped walking and turned to face him, summoning the courage to speak the words on my mind. As I looked into the depths of his pale green eyes, I knew it was all true. It was all right.

"I'm done fucking around, Jasper, and if you still want me—I mean _really_ want me—the way I want you…then I'm yours. I can't keep pretending anymore."

He was silent for a long moment as he contemplated my words. "What were you pretending, Edward? You think I couldn't tell that you cared about me? You think I didn't know you wanted me?"

I shook my head, looking down at the sand around our bare feet. "It's not that. I knew you were aware of some things, but…" I looked back up into his eyes again, so gentle, so caring. He was not at all the person I had taken him for upon meeting him for the first time. He wasn't the type to break someone, to fuck them and leave them. Jasper was so much more than his exterior appearance.

I thought briefly back on another time together, sitting on opposite sides of the couch in my apartment, watching a movie together that we didn't actually see. We had been too distracted by one another to care about what was happening on the television screen; we were too involved in our conversation to focus on anything else.

Jasper had opened up to me that night. Exposing himself to me on a deep, personal level. He told me about his past, his family and their disapproval of his lifestyle. Alice and I had become like family to him, and he knew that no matter what happened—or _didn't_ happen—between the two of us, we would always be such.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, determined to remain in the moment. I hoped that Jasper knew how I felt about him without me actually telling him, but regardless, I intended to anyway.

"I love you," I said, incapable of raising my voice above a whisper.

Jasper's eyes softened even more as a smile spread across his face. My smile. That ridiculously beautiful one that seemed to be just for me—that seemed to be attached to my heart and soul.

He brought our linked hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of my knuckles with parted lips.

His eyes screwed shut tightly and I watched as his tongue peeked out to moisten his bottom lip.

"Edward," he whispered, his eyes still closed. Trying not to be distracted by the colors of the sunset dancing across his bare chest, I focused all of my attention on his face, waiting for an expression, a word, something to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that," he said, opening his eyes to look into mine. The same gentle love was present in them, but now it was slightly shrouded by the heated desire radiating through.

He lowered our hands, not releasing his firm grip on mine, his other came up to the back of my neck.

The feeling of his hand on me brought my thoughts back to that first night. I could feel my cock growing hard at the very thought of it, tasting him, touching him, our bodies pressed against each other in a heated, passionate embrace.

"I love you, too, Edward," he breathed.

I wasted no time in pulling his body closer to mine. I wanted to taste him again. I wanted to show him exactly how much I loved him, how I meant it—forever.

I brushed my lips over his lightly, savoring the feeling of his breath on my mouth.

His lips parted against mine and our tongues met, warm and warm, wet and wet. We sunk into a deep, passionate kiss. I could taste the beer he had been drinking, but it wasn't enough to mask his natural flavor.

My hand trembled in anticipation as I brought it up to his chest. His heart hammered against my palm and I knew he was just as nervous as me, but suddenly, nerves didn't matter. We were right for each other—we were perfect together.

We continued to kiss and explore each other well after the final colors of dusk had faded from the sky. Jasper broke our kiss, resting his forehead against mine, his hand still on the back of my neck holding me firmly to him. He kissed me tenderly once more before lowering himself to his knees in the sand at my feet. Knowing what he was doing and unable to stop him even if I wanted to, I glanced around the beach to make sure no one was near. Alice and her friends were a good distance away, around the corner of the cliff side. We were alone.

Jasper undid the tie on my swim shorts, trailing his lips back and forth just above the waistband. I rested my hand atop his head, hoping to assure him that we were alone and it was okay to continue.

He looked up at me, his eyes shining with need, and gently pulled my shorts down. My cock was painfully hard as Jasper freed it, wrapping his fingers around the base.

I put my other hand on his shoulder to steady myself as I threw my head back, closing my eyes to the dimly-lit stars above.

Jasper began to stroke up and down my length; squeezing at the base and then coming back up to the head, circling with his thumb. He did this several times before I felt the moist warmth of his tongue on me.

Slowly, he circled my tip, sucking gently before he took me in deeper. My fingers tangled in his hair as I felt his tongue caressing every inch of my length.

God, he felt amazing, and just when I thought he could take no more, he did.

I grunted as I gripped his hair even tighter, fighting the urge to thrust my hips forward.

Looking back down at Jasper, I moaned with pleasure as I watched his beautiful lips slide up and down my cock—the same beautiful lips that had just confessed his love for me. The combined sensations of emotional and physical pleasure were bringing me rapidly to the edge. Jasper's fingertips dug into my hip as his other hand reached down and squeezed his own cock through his shorts. He picked up his pace, sucking me in as deeply as he could before bringing his lips off of me almost completely and then plunging down again.

"That feels so fucking good," I said. I could feel my orgasm building already. Gripping his hair once more, I attempted to pull him off of me before it was too late. He refused though, increasing his amount of suction instead.

I took it as a sign that he—hopefully—wouldn't mind. I groaned loudly as I felt my muscles tense and my cock pulse. Jasper's hands were both on my ass suddenly, and he was pulling me in deeper as my come spilled out into his mouth. He continued to suck and lick and kiss my cock until I thought I would collapse from the sensation.

After pulling my shorts up, Jasper stood, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

I could feel his arousal still, rock hard and pressing into me. Jasper shifted against me, earning a hiss from my lips as I drew back a bit. My cock was still over-sensitive from the orgasm, but I wanted to make Jasper feel as good as he'd made me feel. I considered dropping to the sand and sucking him off, but more than I wanted to taste him, I wanted to feel him inside me. I wanted his hard body pressed against me as he pounded into me.

"We have to go," I whispered, distracted by the images my own thoughts had created. I kissed his swollen lips, gently licking and sucking the bottom one into my mouth.

"We do?" he asked, barely breaking our kiss.

"Mmm," was my only response.

"Where are we going?" he asked, but I was done trying to articulate a coherent thought. I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back the direction from which we'd come. Passing our towels and chairs, I shot a quick glance at Alice who smiled up at me knowingly.

We arrived at my second floor apartment in no time at all. Barely through the door, I pushed Jasper against the wall and fought with the drawstring on his shorts as my mouth crashed down on his. I felt him smile against my lips as he grabbed my hand to still my movement.

"What's the rush, baby?" he asked.

"I need you," I replied as I kissed and sucked his neck. "I need to feel you."

Still gripping my wrist, Jasper lowered my hand to his cock, his palm covering the back of my hand as he squeezed gently, encouraging me to do the same.

Fuck, he was huge, and hard—so fucking hard.

I kissed him once more, anxiously this time, desperate to convey my desire. My cock was already hard again, straining against the front of my swim shorts.

Jasper's hands cupped my face, giving him more control over the kiss as he slowed it down. His lips trailed a path down my neck and across to my shoulder blade.

With his back still against the wall, I thrust my hips forward, our hard cocks pressing against one another as I shifted into him. Jasper moaned and bit down on my shoulder for a brief moment before pulling back. He rested his head on the wall behind him, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw as his hips shifted against mine. It felt good, but it wasn't nearly enough. I needed more of him. I wanted all of him. Naked and beautiful and perfect and all mine.

We made our way down the hall to my bedroom. I was anxious and desperate to feel him inside me, but Jasper was still restrained and gentle.

I sat at the edge of the bed, my hands on his hips as he stood between my knees. His fingers brushed through my hair and down to my shoulders. I finally undid the tie on his shorts, but again, he stopped me from pulling them off.

I was getting frustrated with his slow pace and Jasper could tell. With his fingertip, he tilted my chin upward to look into my eyes.

"Edward, slow down. I want to do this right."

"It _is_ right," I said, gripping his hips even tighter as I pulled him down on top of me.

I lay back on the bed, Jasper's body hovering above mine as his fingertips explored my chest and stomach. The look on his face was pure bliss; calm and collected.

He sat up, straddling my thighs as he looked down at me. If it weren't for all the love I saw in his eyes, it might have made me somewhat uncomfortable to be stared at that way.

"You're beautiful, Edward," he breathed, still exploring my body with his gaze. "I always knew you were, but now you're mine."

His eyes quickly met mine at his last words, and I could almost see question in them. It was as if he still didn't believe it.

I nodded slowly. "Yours," I whispered.

Jasper smiled at the confirmation. Shifting his weight off me, he pulled my shorts off and tossed them to the floor. I rose myself up onto my elbows to watch him as he stood and began to slowly, teasingly remove his own shorts. With his head tilted down, his golden waves of hair fell in front of his face, but not enough to shroud the smirk he wore. He knew he was driving me crazy, and I could tell he loved every second of it.

I slid up to the top of the bed, resting against the pillows as I continued to watch his alluring, slow movements. Jasper finally removed his shorts completely, kicking them off to the side. He was naked and incredible. His beautiful muscled chest rose and fell with each breath, and I watched as his hand reached down, gripping his own sizable cock and giving it a few long strokes.

Jasper climbed up the bed slowly, covering my body with his once again. I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him down on top of me. Every inch of his hard body felt incredible against mine. Our chests rose and fell in sync as our breathing escalated. His cock pressed against the side of mine, soft, smooth skin against soft, smooth skin. It felt amazing as we both moved against each other gaining friction.

His mouth met mine and I moaned into his, biting down on his lip roughly. I could already feel another orgasm building, but I wanted him inside of me before I got off again. I needed him.

Without breaking our kiss, I reached over to the drawer in the bedside table, yanking it open carelessly and feeling round for the tiny tube of lubrication. Tossing it down beside us, I reached in again and brought out a condom. I was relieved that I even had such things as I hadn't fucked anyone since before I'd met Jasper, but I kept them close by just in case I had decided sooner to give in to what he wanted—to what we both wanted.

He shifted his weight again, leaning slightly more to the side as his hand found the items I'd placed beside us. My hand was between us now, rubbing Jasper's sac as he nibbled at my ear.

"I really do love you, Edward," he said as he nipped at my jaw. "I would have waited forever for you."

He sat up, nudging my legs apart with his knee before settling between them. I watched as his beautiful, long hand stroked his equally gorgeous cock.

Without taking his eyes off of mine, he rolled the condom on, popping the top off the tube and coating himself with the lubricant. His slick finger circled my entrance, and I reached down and gripped my own aching dick. My other hand rested on Jasper's thigh as I wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him closer.

He chuckled softly and shook his head at me. "So impatient," he said. "Do I need to tie you down, Edward?"

"Fuck," I groaned, my hips shifting up of their own volition. Images of Jasper fucking me while I was tied to the bed assaulted my mind almost causing me to come all over my stomach. I pinched the base of my cock and gazed up at the ceiling, trying to get control of myself.

Jasper's free hand pushed my hip down hard against the mattress as he pressed his finger into me. He groaned, moving it slowly in and out before adding another and eliciting a moan from me. After a few delicious strokes, he removed his fingers from my body, and I felt his cock pressing into my entrance. I gripped the sheet beside me, squeezing my eyes shut tightly in anticipation.

Jasper's hand came down on mine, gripping it affectionately as he slowly pushed into me. I opened my eyes and met his gaze, his beautiful, pale green eyes full of love and concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I resisted the urge to laugh at his question. Of course I was all right. He felt amazing, thick and long, filling me entirely. All of the pieces of us were coming together perfectly, both physical and emotional.

I nodded, licking my lip as my gaze traveled from his eyes to his full, sensuous lips. "You're perfect. I love you," I told him, feeling my heart swell with the truth of my words.

Lacing our fingers together, Jasper pressed my hand to the pillow beside my head as he leaned over me and licked my lip.

I shuddered with pleasure, shifting my hips up to take him in deeper as I kissed his lips. My free hand tangled into his hair again, pulling him closer to me as I groaned and writhed beneath him.

We moved together, his lower stomach and mine both squeezing my cock as we ground against each other. I wanted him harder, faster, but he maintained his slow, gentle pace.

He dipped his head down, his hot breath on my ear as he whispered to me, "Does that feel good, baby?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"You know how long I've wanted to be in this tight ass of yours? Fuck, you feel incredible."

His movements became slightly more rough, more needful. I could tell he was still holding back, and I wished he wouldn't.

"Jasper," I whispered, turning my face toward him and capturing his mouth with mine. "Fuck me harder."

He shook his head, resting his forehead against my shoulder. "I can't," he answered. "I don't ever want to hurt you."

I tugged at his hair, coaxing him to look at me. When our eyes met, I put every bit of love and emotion I had ever felt for him, every piece of desire and lust, every minute of the forever I had dreamt of with him into it. I knew he loved me, and I had only ever feared him hurting my heart, not my body.

Leaning my head up, I kissed him again, tugging at his bottom lip with my teeth.

"You won't hurt me," I said. "I want you to. Please."

"Fuck," Jasper hissed, sitting back on his heels. Our hands were still linked together and he guided mine to my cock. Wrapping my fingers around my length, Jasper moved my hand up and down my shaft as he began to thrust into me harder.

"I want to watch you stroke that beautiful cock while I fuck your ass then, Edward, you understand? Don't stop." His voice was firm and authoritative, and again I found myself unable to form words as I nodded.

His first few thrusts were firm, but still restrained. I arched my back slightly to make it easier for him. His hands were on my hips, his eyes on my hand as I stroked myself just as he'd ordered. Harder, faster, finally he was pounding into me, and it felt so fucking good, so fucking right. After just a few more thrusts, I felt my orgasm building again. Jasper was still watching me intently as his thighs slapped against me with each hard thrust. I felt my muscles tense as his gaze burned into me, pieces of his hair falling in his face in the most incredible way. His eyes were dark and full of lust as he watched me from under his thick lashes.

I could tell his own release was getting closer now as his movements became less rhythmic. Wrapping his hand around my own again, he guided my movements in time with his, both of us grunting and moaning together. I could feel him pulse inside me, sending me over the edge, hot spurts of come coating my stomach as I called out his name.

He leaned over me, dropping tender kisses across my shoulders and murmurs of affection against my neck. I brought my lips to his again, kissing him slowly, deeply, memorizing his taste as I inhaled his delicious scent.

He moved off the bed, placing a tender kiss on my thigh before turning and leaving the room only to return a moment later with a warm washcloth. He ran it over my skin gently, cleaning me off as a slight smile played at his lips. He watched me as his hands moved, paying close attention to every curve of muscle and line of bone. If I hadn't already known how kind and gentle he could be, I would have been shocked.

Jasper tossed the washcloth into the hamper by my door before climbing into bed beside me. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled me closer to him, placing a kiss just above my ear. I turned into him, brushing my lips over his and kissing him gently.

"Are you all right?" he asked again.

This time I did allow myself to laugh. "Of course I'm all right. That was fucking perfect."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. "So, you weren't just telling me you loved me to get me into bed then?"

I shook my head smiling. "No. I really do love you."

He pressed his lips to my throat, his hand moving idly up and down my back. "I love you, too. I always will."

It was the most satisfying, blissful moment I had ever experienced. I knew I would be sore tomorrow, but I didn't care because I also knew I'd be with Jasper.


End file.
